


Naked

by UtahRaptor



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Naked women(mentioned), Nudity, bathing together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 06:46:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10156562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UtahRaptor/pseuds/UtahRaptor
Summary: Alec has an unexpected encounter with a female stripper while on a hunt with Jace.Magnus offers to help take his mind off the uncomfortable encounter with a shared bath.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still new to writing in this fandom so please forgive me if their characters aren't exactly right. I'm undecided about whether or not I like this one.
> 
> Not beta read.

Magnus looked up from his book when he heard the front door open. Jace pushed Alec inside but lingered in the door as though he wasn't planning on staying. When Magnus saw Alec he shot to his feet and was at the Shadowhunter's side in seconds.

"What happened?" The Warlock demanded. Alec was extremely pale. His naturally wide eyes were so large that Magnus could see white all the way around his iris. His face was frozen in a look of horror, disgust, and, faintly, of fear. 

"We had to hunt a demon," Jace began. Magnus motioned for the blonde to continue; he was well aware that the parabatai had been hunting. "It took cover in some skeevey full nude strip club. Alec saw his first naked woman."

"Oh, darling," Magnus cupped Alec's face with both hands. "I'm certain that was a shock and uncomfortable for you." 

"I'll let him tell you the details," Jace said and turned back out the door. Magnus tugged Alec onto the couch, closing the door with a flick of his wrist. The younger man instantly curled into his side, head on the older man's chest.

"Talk to me, sweetheart, tell me what happened." Magnus rubbed Alec's back and pressed soft kisses to his thick black hair. Something more had to have happened to cause such a reaction. 

"Seeing them naked wasn't the problem. I mean, yes, it was weird and embarrassing but it wasn't the worst part." Alec hid his face in Magnus' chest. Magnus let him take his time. While he waited he carded his fingers through Alec's hair, occasionally scritching his nails against the archer's scalp. Gradually Alec relaxed. He sighed heavily and continued speaking.

"The demon was easy enough to kill once we found it. Jace wanted to hang around for a few minutes. I, obviously, did not."

"Have you ever been curious about a woman's body?" Magnus asked gently.

Alec shook his head. "Never, and after tonight I never want to see another naked woman ever again."

"So what happened after you killed the demon?"

"I got turned around trying to drag Jace out of there. I ended up at one of the stages, face to...crotch...with one of the...strippers." Magnus tried not to snicker. He must've made some noise though because Alec glared at him.

"It's not funny, Magnus. She was bent over...presenting herself!"

"Oh my, that would be a shock. I'm sorry that happened, darling. Would you like to take a bath with me, take you mind off it?"

Alec looked up at him with a small grin and a soft blush. "I would love to." Having a bath with Magnus was one of Alec's favorite ways to relax. Magnus had Alec start the water while he took off his make-up and jewelry. When he entered the master bathroom Alec was waiting, mostly naked, perched on the edge of the tub. The bathtub was an old claw foot tub. It was large enough that Alec could be submerged from just under his pecs to his toes, even with Magnus sitting behind him.

"Can I undress you?" Alec asked. He was getting braver about asking for what he wanted. Magnus was proud of him.

"Of course," Magnus went up on his toes to kiss Alec's lips. Their height difference wasn't so great that the action was necessary but Alec always seemed to get a small thrill when Magnus did it. 

As they kissed Alec began to unbutton Magnus's shirt. With every button undone, Alec pressed a soft kiss to the exposed skin. His kisses were placed with affection and appreciation rather than outright lust. A kiss was placed on each palm when the cuff of the sleeves were loosened, to each shoulder as the shirt was removed. Alec kissed his lips before sinking to his knees. He kissed the points of Magnus' hips, the flat of his thighs, and the bumps of his knees as they were revealed. Even the tops of his feet were kissed when Magnus stepped out of the pool of his pants. Magnus guided the archer to his feet with a hand curled around the back of his neck. They kissed for a few moments more, Magnus shutting the water off with magic to keep the tub from overflowing. 

When they finally got in the bath Alec continued to press lazy kisses to Magnus' neck and jaw. "I want to kiss you wearing lipstick sometime." He murmured.

Magnus' brows furrowed. "I kiss you while wearing lipstick all the time."

Alec ducked his head so he wasn't looking at Magnus' face. "I want to wear it. The cheap stuff that'll smear on your skin when I kiss you."

"We can definitely make that happen. We'll have to go shopping tomorrow." Magnus was thrilled that Alec offered this small fantasy without prompting from the Warlock. They fell silent for a while. Magnus didn't want to push for more, he didn't want Alec to get uncomfortable sharing such things by making a big deal out of them. For now he was content to enjoy the warmth of the water and the closeness of Alec's body.

"I can tell when a woman is beautiful, but I've never understood what makes them...sexually appealing...do you miss them?" Alec surprised him with the question.

"Alexander, I'm with you. I don't want anybody else."

"That...doesn't really answer my question. I won't get mad, I'm just curious. You don't have to answer if you don't want to. I probably shouldn't have asked, I'm sorry."

"Alexander," Magnus cut him off before he could get himself really worked up. "Look at me, please." He waited until Alec met his eyes.

"While I do enjoy sex with both men and women, if I'm in a relationship, I'm with that person. I don't miss the gender opposite of my partner. I've had several male lovers in a row and several female in a row. It's not about missing a gender, it's about enjoying a person. Besides, if I want to mix things up, I can always watch porn." Alec made a face. "What?"

"I've never watched porn. I've always been to afraid of getting caught."

"We can watch some together if you like."

Alec frowned. "Why would I want to watch other people having sex when I can have sex with you?"

"We could always record ourselves and watch it later."

"Magnus!" Magnus couldn't help but laugh at Alec's scandalized expression.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate that my boobs, knees, and feet cannot all be under water at the same time when I have a soak in the tub.
> 
> Please be gentle


End file.
